


Energy

by twa



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, if you squint really hard you might see implied Haleb and Spoby, im not sorry tho, smutty and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twa/pseuds/twa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna is tired of Spencer's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> This started off really comedic and fluffy and then I finished it in a fit of rage and it became really angsty and smutty and I'm not even a little bit sorry. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so forgive me for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The muscles in her arm were on fire— _damn_ how do other girls do this? The angle was awkward and her hair had fallen into her face a couple of minutes ago. A weird noise sounded from Spencer's throat which resulted in a glare from Hanna. "Spencer stop laughing or I swear to g-"

"Han I'm sorry but this is hilarious," she paused as she made her way over to the mirror, "I can't believe you don't know how to take off your bra with one hand."

Hanna searched for a snarky remark but her mind went fuzzy at the feel of the brunette's soft fingers traveling up her back, kindling an unsettled flame. Literally, no less than 3 seconds later the snug bra popped open.

"See. Easy as pie," she said.

"Well not everybody can remove their bras in under five seconds," Hanna replied grumpily.

"I don't know why you don't just buy the ones with the latch in the front, like I do."

"Because my boobs are too big and the bra always ends up popping open in the middle of class and believe me, there's nothing more awkward than having your boobs on a free-for-all when your called on to go write on the board in Fitz' class."

Spencer laughed, loudly, as she handed the blonde a black lace bra. "That has never happened before."

"Oh yes it has. You just didn't know because you're oblivious but I'm pretty sure even Noel was staring." She used hand gestures to emphasize her point.

"Was Shana?" Spencer smirked.

"Haha very funny Spencer cause I mean seriously she has to be blind," she said as she pulled the straps down and off. She shivered because Spencer's eyes were roaming her body in a way that made her feel— _hot_. "Cause she never flirts with me, y'know?"

Spencer's eyes snapped up and she shot Hanna a small smile. "Well, it's her loss," she said simply.

"Spence, I look like I should work at Hooters in this bra."

There was silence. Hanna was just about to question the older girl's whereabouts when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

Spencer ran her nimble fingers down the length of the strap in concentration, seemingly oblivious to the way Hanna jumped like she had been burned. "I think it looks fine." She pecked the little spot right under Hanna's ear, which she only knew about because of an intense game of truth or dare, earning a strangled noise from the blonde. Spencer just hummed in approval, clearly satisfied that she had been able to get under Hanna's skin (to break her), before retreating back to her bed. "Okay, now that your boobs look fantastic enough to go to the Kahn cabin tomorrow, can we please study ?"

Just like that, the tension disappeared. From the air, anyhow, because the feel of Spencer's lips was permanently etched into her mind. She wanted to hate her, no scratch that, she **wished** she could hate the youngest Hastings. She could see it in Spencer's eyes the way she thought it was fun, like it was some sort of unspoken challenge between them, one with a predetermined winner. Because she was, however, still a Hastings and they just had to win at everything. Still, even if she knew she had all the power over Hanna, she never pushed. Not too hard anyways. It was more give and take, she'd give just enough to get Hanna begging for more and then she'd take her love away and pretend like it never happened. It scared Hanna sometimes, if she's being honest. How easily Spencer could break her if she wanted to. How easily she allowed Spencer to take her to the edge, the boundary set between them, and take her _just_ past it only to be left uncertain if there was ever any boundaries there at all.

"Hanna come on, you need these notes in Chemistry if you want to past the quiz next week," Spence called, snapping Hanna out of her thoughts.

"Oh okay."

So they studied. Well, Spencer studied. Hanna was too busy thinking to even pay attention to what subject they were supposed to be on. She had only ever been dazed like this once before, when Ali came home.

She's confused to say the least. She loves Caleb, at least she thinks she does. She used to be so sure. Sure that Caleb was the most stable thing in her life and with all their drama, that says a lot. Sure that they were going to move away and get married and have kids. Now she's not sure of anything.

She doesn't know how long she was out but she does hear the faint jumble of sounds. The bed shifts now and she snaps out of her trance hurriedly but before she can process anything there's lips on hers and a hand tugging on her hair and she positive she's on fire. Her blood is boiling, she's sweating profusely (yes she actually reads that stupid word a day calendar Spencer bought her), and _damn_.

Hanna had always imagined what it would be like to kiss Spencer. She assumed it'd mostly be the brunette dominating her in every way possible, and it was, but it was different. There was a gentleness, a vulnerability, she felt as Spencer slipped her tongue into her mouth. She noted the way the older girl's hand was positioned in her hair, tugging ever so slightly. A reminder for Hanna, at least she thought anyways, that Spencer was in control but Hanna was still free to pull away if she wanted.

Spencer pulls away slowly. Her gaze flicks from Hanna's eyes to her lips before she whispers, "You need to focus on your work Han."

Hanna can only manage to stare at the other girl in amazement as she goes to pick back up her text book and **no!**

"Spencer, what the hell?"

She turned to look at Hanna, confusion written over her face. "What?"

"Please Spence. Do me a favor and spare me the clueless act, okay. You're a lot of things but you're not dense."

Spencer sighs. "We need to study." Hanna notices the way Spencer sucks her bottom lip into her mouth in the way that she does whenever she's exploring possibilities, rolling over the endless ideas that come into that head of hers.

" _God_ , Spencer. If you don't come over here and fuck me senseless I swea–"

"What Hanna? You swear what? We just need to finish studying," she said, her voice raising at the beginning but ended in that low, careless way that drove Hanna insane.

"No, Spencer. You don't just get to kiss me like that and then walk away like nothing happened. You do it _every_ time and I'm fucking sick of it, okay!" Hanna manages to get out all in one breath.

"Han," she starts but her attempt at an excuse falls short. She searches Hanna's eyes for answers Hanna knows she'll never find. "Things are already complicated enough Hanna. Everything we do comes back to bite us in the ass. We don't have any room for mistakes Han."

**Mistake**. She was definitely a lot of people's mistake. Her own dad realized it early and got out while he still had the chance. "You're right Spence. Wouldn't want to be your mistake."

She could see Spencer tense from behind her book before she met her eyes. "You know I didn't mean it in reference to you Hanna. It's just w-"

"Don't worry about it Spence," Hanna said. She didn't need the shitty excuse to get her to stay, to soothe the wound. Spencer had a habit of doing that. Stabbing you without the complete intention of doing so, then rasping sweet nothings into you ear until your head is spinning, your heart pounding, and your palms sweating. Until you forget what she even said.

Hanna started to put her things away hurriedly. What she needed was to be home and away from those beautiful, brown eyes that always seemed to pull her back in.

In her blur of trying to hurry up, she didn't notice Spencer move from her spot on the bed. She hadn't realized Spencer was in her personal space until the taller girl's breath hit her neck. Next thing she know she's being lifted onto the dresser behind her and her fingers are tangled in Spencer's hair.

She melts into the kiss and she curses herself in her head. She curses out loud when Spencer's tongue slides into her mouth. She can feel her nimble fingers slip under the fabric of the thin skirt she's wearing, slowly creeping up her thigh.

" _Spencer_ ," she warns, "Don't fuck with me," she says through gritted teeth as Spencer sucks hard on her pulse point. Her warning doesn't come off as effective as she intended, however, not that she could find the energy to care.

She was just about to scold Spencer once again when Spencer's fingers found their way under the band of her underwear. Her mouth dropped open as Spencer whimpered at the feeling of her wetness.

" _Fuck_ Hanna," she groaned as she pushed her extremely long fingers into Hanna and the blonde had never been more appreciative of someone's anatomy before.

Hanna almost cracks her skull open on the mirror behind her when she throws her head back as Spencer's thumb accidentally brushes over her clit. "Spence," she moans out, "Do that again." It's a demand, not a suggestion.

"What again?" Spencer teases as she twists her wrist in a way that makes Hanna's stomach turn to knots. The brunette mouths up and down Hanna's neck, placing hard, sloppy kisses up the length. One of Hanna's legs are hitched up around Spencer's waist as the toes on the other curl around the knob of a dresser drawer.

"Spencer," Hanna whines. She refuses to beg Spencer Hastings, to give her the satisfaction of knowing how desperate she is for this. Hanna can tell though how far gone Spencer is by the look in her eyes. She has that look of lust, or maybe determination, considering there's such a thin line between the both for the older girl.

The subliminal begging, however, must feed Spencer's ego enough because her thumb makes contact with Hanna's clit. Moans and swears roll off of Hanna's tongue with ease as Spencer works her fingers inside of her. She can feel the familiar tightening of her stomach growing bigger and bigger. She can't help the way she tugs violently at Spencer's brunette tresses or the bite marks that stain the other girl's shoulder. Spencer is rapidly working her fingers against Hanna's g-spot while thumbing her clit and _fuck_ why hadn't they done this sooner.

As Spencer winds her up, the only word she can muster is, " ** _yesyesyesyes-_** ", which turns into an incoherent mess as she unravels onto Spencer's hand.

Her body goes limp before she can fully regain consciousness but the brunette is there to catch her before she falls. Their transition from the dresser is seamless and soon their positioned on Spencer's bed, listening to the silence. She's still coming down from her high as she lays on Spencer's heaving chest. She listens to her heartbeat as she attempts to slow her own back to normal pace. Spencer's lips meet hers in a slow, gentle kiss that catches the blonde off guard after the roughness she'd just gotten from Spencer a few minutes ago. However, she doesn't fight the affection, only slides her arms around the other girl's neck as their lips move in sync.

"You know we have to talk about this Hanna," Spencer says after she pulls away, pushing a piece of hair that's sticking to Hanna's forehead behind her ear.

"Yeah," is her reply, "Unless we don't."

"You poked the bear Han." Spencer's giggle vibrates all throughout Hanna's body and she can't help but feel content.

"Yeah well," she pauses to prop herself up with her elbows on either side of Spencer's head, allowing herself to look into those mesmerizing eyes, "All I know is that I love you Spencer Hastings and tomorrow we can deal with the consequences, but tonight at least let me return the favor." She smirks before smashing her lips onto Spencer's.

"Okay, but first Han?" she says, breathless, as Hanna moves swiftly down her body, leaving feather-soft kisses as she goes.

Hanna's "yeah?" comes out muffled due to the fact that she already has her face smashed up against the side of Spencer's thigh, placing chaste, teasing kisses.

"I- I love you too Hanna."

Hanna knows there will be hell to pay in the morning, but as she starts to unravel the once dominate girl into complete and utter submission, as she brings Spencer into a quivering, screaming mess of nothingness only to push her to edge but not throw her over like she's done to her so.many. _agonizing_.times before, she can't find the energy to care.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a part two? If requested.


End file.
